Bohemian Rhapsody
by somebody-to-love-12
Summary: Severus Snape absolutely loathes any person who has the unfortunate ability to get on his bad side. But what could happen when a certain Gryffindor witch, who most certainly is on his bad side, takes a keen interest in his welfare?
1. Save Me

**Chapter 1 - Save Me**

"Harry James Potter! Are you telling me that you're seriously considering skipping potions?" Hermione Granger's voice was sounding as shrill and piercing as it always had around this time of year. Harry looked shiftily at his feet and murmured "Just a thought." Hermione gave him one of her characteristic stern looks (comparable to that of Minerva McGonagall) and stormed off in the opposite direction and towards the dungeons. Ronald Weasley simply thumped Harry on the back and said, "Well, it was worth a try mate. You still want to skip?" Harry thought for a moment. "Nah, she's right. Besides we have exams coming up in a few weeks and Snape would no doubt find out about it." Ron sighed dramatically. "I just hope the git has washed his hair since last lesson."

"40 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Potter and Weasley. Next time it will be a week's worth of detentions." Harry gave his least favourite professor an obnoxious glare before sitting down on Hermione's right hand side. Hermione smiled superiorly to herself. She knew that her positive influence would eventually rub off on her occasionally wayward friends.

Drawing her attention back to what Snape was saying about the upcoming lesson the young woman noticed something vaguely different about the potions master. He looked the same as he always had. Greasy hair, hooked nose and fully clad in garments of jet black. But there was something about the way he was moving. He seemed somewhat relaxed. There was a slight ease to his usual tense movements. Just as she began to think more deeply about this, an unexpected sound brought her out of her daydream. "Miss Granger!" Hermione started. "I do believe that I just asked you a question." Hermione, already feeling her cheeks turning a similar shade of scarlet to the Hogwarts Express, was forced to answer, "I'm sorry Professor. Could you please repeat the question?" Snape merely smirked as stifled laughter began to escape from the Slytherin tables. "It seems that our resident know-it-all doesn't really know it all." The Slytherin tables then erupted with laughter.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your non-attentiveness Miss Granger." He said briskly, with a hint of something undetectable lying behind his voice and eyes. Hermione was relatively confused. Why had he taken an entire 40 points from Harry and Ron for something as trivial as being late by fifteen seconds and a mere 5 from her for not paying attention in one of his precious classes?

Severus Snape was not the kind of man to give any lenience to any person who was unfortunate enough to get on his bad side. So why had he acted so damn forgiving to Granger during the past lesson? She, along with her undesirable sixth year comrades, were most certainly on his bad side. Since her first lesson with the formidable potions master (during which she had literally stood up from her seat with the eagerness of doing what she does best - being an insufferable know-it-all) Severus had thoroughly disliked the girl. But there had been something in her eyes during their most recent lesson that had made him feel the most miniscule twinge of guilt for humiliating her.

Maybe it had been the positive revelations that Albus had informed him of early that morning that had lightened his mood. Or perhaps it had been something else. But he chose to push these thoughts from his mind as he heard a quiet rapping on his door. "Enter." Albus Dumbledore gently pushed open the stone door and entered Snape's private quarters. "Good evening Severus!" He said brightly with the usual twinkle lighting his eyes. Snape nodded curtly towards the headmaster. "Albus." Without being invited, Dumbledore sat on the chair opposite Snape's black oak desk. With a telling smile on his face Dumbledore said teasingly "Why so solemn Severus? Shouldn't you be celebrating our most recent accomplishment?" Snape managed to lighten his expression minutely, in the hope that it would satisfy the elderly man. "I must admit the suicide of Bellatrix Lestrange has been a very positive advancement in the struggle against the Dark Lord."

Albus seemed to consider his words for a moment. He gave the young professor an enquiring and searching look. "You seem troubled Severus. Is anything worrying you?" Snape sighed heavily. Curse that meddling old fool. "Not particularly. Something… odd occurred in class today." There was a definite finality in his tone of voice that told the headmaster that the topic was not to be discussed any further. Albus nodded understandably and said "Goodnight Severus. Pleasant dreams." Severus furrowed his brow at this sickeningly warm sentiment. "Night Albus."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I must apologise for it's lack of length and depth but I am hoping to make this story a lot longer. I currently have the proceeding nine chapters written and will upload them soon.

I hope that whoever reads my story will enjoy it. I certainly am having a lot of fun writing it.

Please leave a review if you feel so inclined.


	2. Innuendo

**Chapter 2 - Innuendo**

Hermione never slept well in the weeks leading up to exams. She always dreamt of failure or forgetfulness. Instead she chose to continue revision late into the night, until the symptoms of fatigue finally claimed her. The Saturday morning occurring just a week before her final sixth year exams saw her curled up in her extraordinarily comfortable four-poster bed.

The witch did not awake from her slumber until 11:30am and was thankful for it. Although it was the cause for her missing the final trip of the year to Hogsmeade she knew that a lie-in was just what she had needed. Deciding upon a course of action, she hurriedly got dressed in some of her favourite muggle attire and headed to the Great Hall for a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. She then hastened towards the library, hoping to snatch some peaceful revision time.

There were precisely 3,435,765 books owned by the Hogwarts library and it just so happened that the particular one for which Hermione Granger searched for could not be found. She had asked Madam Pince who had informed her of the fact that students had borrowed all copies but two. She also suggested that Hermione "try a little harder". The nerve of that woman! Hermione doubted that even Madam Pince knew the library as well as she did. So, after one final search, Hermione decided upon revising a different book. She took 'Advanced Transfiguration' off the shelf and headed towards her favourite little area in the library.

The beautiful willow table at which she always chose to study was drenched in glorious sunlight because of the ideal time of day. But there was a rather significant difference to the usual picturesque sight. Severus Snape was in the seat opposite to the one at which she usually sat. Adding to her annoyance, she observed that he was making use of not one, but both copies of the book she had been trying to locate earlier - 'Advanced Potions, Procedures and Ingredients'. He was completely engrossed in one of the books potion-stained pages and was obviously not aware of her presence.

"As clever as I know you believe yourself to be, I'm sure that not even you are able to read two books simultaneously." Snape, obviously trying to hide his surprise, looked up towards the source of the unwelcome sound. "Miss Granger." He said tautly. Hermione smirked at him. Voice dripping with sarcasm, the professor said "And to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting with you this Saturday?" "I'm sorry. But this is the place at which I carry out my revision and given that I have exams in a week from Monday, I was hoping..." She trailed off. Feeling sufficiently awkward she turned to leave her professor alone. "Miss Granger." Hermione turned back around on her heel. "Yes?" Snape paused, as if trying to decide what to say. "You may sit here if you would prefer it to any other area. Exams are of somewhat importance. I will relocate." Hermione quickly spoke. "There will be no need for that professor. I'm sure that I won't bother you."

Snape looked a little annoyed but thanked her none-the-less. Hermione settled into her familiar seat and began to read and take notes from the complex transfiguration book. She already knew everything that she read about, as Transfiguration was her speciality, so she set her work aside and looked in Snape's direction. He was once again engrossed with one of the Potions books but the other lay, seemingly forgotten, on the table in front of him. Hermione looked longingly at the closed volume and then back at Snape's face. "Professor Snape?" She said shyly. Barely glancing up from his work he said, "I thought that you had just told me that you wouldn't bother me." Hermione was beginning to lose her confidence. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and looked away. Snape, hearing the discomfort in her voice, looked towards her face. After seeing her forlorn expression he sighed and asked exasperatedly, "What do you want?" Hermione gave a shy smile and replied. "I was just wondering, seeing as you don't seem to be giving it much use, if you would let me borrow your second copy of 'Advanced Potions, Procedures and Ingredients'?" Snape looked at her incredulously but picked up the book and passed it to her. She took it and thanked her professor sincerely.

After thirty minutes of silence had passed Severus Snape abruptly closed his book. His companion jumped a little. Before standing, he cast his eyes towards Hermione. She returned his gaze. Hardly believing the words that were escaping from his mouth he began to speak, slowly and deliberately. "Miss Granger, I feel as if I should apologise to you. The way I treated you in class the other day was not appropriate. I am sorry if I caused you any… discomfort while in my classroom." It was now Hermione's turn to look incredulously towards her companion. Realising that her mouth was slightly agape, she hastily closed it. "Thankyou Professor. I appreciate your concern." Snape nodded and stood up. He slowly moved around to her side of the table. "I will be needing that book. If you find yourself wanting to use it again, come and retrieve it from my private quarters." As he reached to take hold of the heavy volume his hand brushed against Hermione's bare forearm. He left it there for perhaps half a second longer than necessary before taking the book, turning on his heel and leaving the library.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here's chapter two. Enjoy and review (if you would like to)!


	3. Breakthru

**Chapter 3 - Breakthru**

All of the fifth, sixth and seventh year students were fortunate enough to have one week of cancelled classes prior to their end of year exams. Hermione Granger was thoroughly grateful for these extra five days of potential revision. On their third class-free morning Hermione awoke just as the sun was appearing over the horizon. Hoping not to wake anyone, she slipped out of bed and got dressed as quietly as possible. She then donned her cloak and left her dormitory.

Technically, she wasn't doing anything wrong. The professor had told her that if she had any need for the book she was to come and collect it herself. He never specified at what time she should do so. That's why Hermione found herself knocking quietly on the door leading to Severus Snape's private quarters at 6:30am on a Wednesday. There was a moment's silence before she heard the sound of approaching footsteps on stone floor. A centimetre of light appeared as the door swung marginally open. Hermione saw one of her professor's dark eyes, squinting at her, as if it were trying to figure out the identity of the person who had disturbed him at such an early hour. She noticed his eye widen before he swung the door completely open and ushered her inside silently.

As she entered the room Hermione took some time to soak in her surroundings. She stood on stone floor and the walls consisted of a similar stone. The fireplace was alight and there were two rather comfortable looking armchairs sitting within its warm glow. There was also a magnificent black oak desk, surrounded by a small number of chairs, towards the back of the room. There were various green and silver embellishments on the surrounding walls. Hermione thought it to have quite a pleasant atmosphere, which was most definitely uncharacteristic of the potions master.

She then cast her eyes towards Snape and he hurriedly looked away, obviously having been watching her. He awkwardly cleared his throat before speaking. "Did you come here with the evidently exhilarating intention of inspecting my room or did you want to speak with me?" Hermione gave a nervous giggle as her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this early hour Professor Snape. I just wanted to know if I would be able to make use of that potions book you told me would be available if I so wished to peruse it." Snape let out one his discontented sighs. "Would you like to take a seat Miss Granger?" He said, directing her towards one of the chairs sitting close to his desk. Hermione graciously accepted and took the weight of her feet. Snape sat down directly across the desk from her. He sighed once more. Although this particular sigh held seemingly deeper emotion than any of the immediate past. "I'm sorry Miss Granger. I had completely forgotten that I had informed you of this and have returned the book to the library. I've had other things on my mind recently and I haven't been sleeping particularly well." Snape suddenly came to his senses. Why on Earth was he telling this insufferable creature of his deepest problems? To add to his discomfort he noticed that she had an expression of concern stretched across her lovely facial features. Lovely facial features? He really needed to catch up on some sleep.

"Now if you will excuse me Miss Granger, I must prepare for my lessons today." Hermione nodded slowly and stood up. "I do hope that you feel better soon Professor." She turned away from him and headed towards the door. "Hermione, wait." Her eyes widened after hearing this informal address and she turned to face the potions master. "I must apologise again. I had not realised that today is the first day of the year on which I haven't got any classes to teach. You may remain in my quarters while you revise if you so wish. It will undoubtedly be more peaceful than any other area of the castle throughout the day."

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the sound of this generous offer. She nodded appreciatively and reclaimed her seat. After ensuring that she was somewhat comfortable he said, "I must leave for a moment. I wish to eat my breakfast before the majority of those repulsive students are able to wake up. I'll pick up that potions book from the library for you while I'm gone." Hermione began to protest. "Professor, there's no need for you to do-" Snape cut across her. "It's no hassle." Hermione smiled as she blushed. "Thankyou Professor." Snape nodded and hastily left the room.

To say that Hermione Granger was confused was an understatement. Why was the heartless potions master suddenly being so thoughtful towards her? She sat in pensive silence as she waited for Snape to return. As much as she desired to, she didn't dare stand up with the purpose of giving the room a closer inspection. Snape could return at any moment and catch her snooping around his room.

After almost ten minutes the professor returned, carrying a large book and a glass of pumpkin juice. He seated himself in his usual chair and passed both items to Hermione. She gave him yet another look of surprise as she thanked him. She then began to devour the book, occasionally pausing to take a sip from her pumpkin juice. Snape was content with simply watching her in silence. He observed the way her unruly hair was always falling in front of her face, causing her to brush it back behind her ear, only to have it fall in front of her face moments later. It was an interesting cycle and Snape felt himself becoming hypnotised by her movements. After some time, Hermione looked up from her revision and cast her eyes towards her professor. He held her gaze for a moment before embarrassedly looking towards the ground. She allowed herself to give the tiniest of smiles before returning to her reading. Snape looked once more at her reservedly before closing his eyes. He was having an internal struggle with the making of one particular decision. The professor had been thinking about it since the day on which he had shared some time with Granger in the library.

He suddenly came to a final verdict. His eyes slowly opened and he cleared his throat. "Miss Granger." Hermione looked up again from the heavy volume. Snape paused, and began to speak, obviously selecting each word with exceptional care. "I wish to ask for your assistance in completing a particular task. During these upcoming summer holidays I will be replenishing my potion stock as well as numerous other preparatory duties as I always do before a new school year. As I am expecting you to continue with the subject of potions during your final year at Hogwarts, I'm sure that your aid with these tasks will help you as much as it will help me." Hermione smiled, realising how hard it must have been for someone like him to admit that they need help from another human being. "I'd love to help out as well as advancing my potions knowledge and skill Professor Snape, but I'll have to contact and ask my parents in regards to your request." She smiled at the potions master. "I do believe that I have invaded your space enough for today. I might go and meet up with Harry and Ron. There's a slight possibility that they're awake by now."

Snape wrinkled his nose at the mention of two of his least favourite students. "Of course. Feel free to use this room for revision purposes over the following few days." Hermione smiled once more, feeling more excited than she had in weeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And so the plot thickens! Well, not really, but I hope that anyone reading is finding this interesting.

Reviews are welcome!


	4. These Are The Days Of Our Lives

**Chapter 4 - These Are The Days Of Our Lives**

Mum and Dad,

I know that I have written to you as recently as two nights ago, exclaiming the extent of my excitement in regards to returning home in a little over a week. But there has been a change in arrangements. My potions professor has requested that I stay at Hogwarts over the holidays to assist him with various potion-related tasks. I know what your initial reaction will be to this. It will probably involve a number of choice curse words. But I must tell you that this is a great opportunity. Professor Snape is one of Europe's most skilled potion master's and I believe that this will help me tremendously with my course load next year and give me a huge advantage.

Pretty please?

All my love,

Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dearest Hermione,

You were certainly correct with your prediction about our initial reaction. But we have calmed down and trust you to know what is best for your education. You may stay at school over the summer holidays but you must promise to keep in touch. We hope that you don't feel too lonely, with only relatively old teachers keeping you company in that supposedly huge castle.

Stay safe.

All our love back,

Mum and Dad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione Granger had an extreme feeling of euphoria threatening to engulf her in the days leading up to her final exams. She was staying at Hogwarts during the holidays. And he would be spending almost every single day with Professor Snape, with whom she was beginning to form a surprising friendship of sorts.

Sunday morning saw Hermione curled up in one of Snape's armchairs by the fire. Her nose was buried in one of her Ancient Runes textbooks. Snape was seated behind his desk, marking a number of second year essays. Every now and then he read out-loud a particularly dim-witted or ignorant statement at which Hermione had a good chuckle.

She found herself surprisingly relaxed on the day before exams were due to begin. Spending revision time in Snape's peaceful and secluded room had helped her immensely. She quietly closed her book and her eyes followed suit. She felt so damn happy. Although she was most definitely well rested, Hermione gradually felt reality slip away as she drifted into the land of dreaming.

"A bezoar is found in the brain of a cow." Snape read aloud with a touch of humour in his voice. He had expected to hear a light giggle escape from Hermione's direction but there was silence. The professor gazed up from his corrections and cast his eyes in his companion's direction. The sixth year was sitting most comfortably in his favourite armchair. Her head rested on a green cushion, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly agape. The firelight flickered over her facial features. She looked completely peaceful and content. Snape had a sudden revelation. Hermione Granger was beautiful. He hastily closed his eyes and spoke internally. "Stop it Severus. You can't continue with these thoughts. Close your mind and think clearly." His eyes reopened and he stood up. He walked towards Hermione. "Miss Granger." She didn't stir. "Miss Granger wake up." Once again there was no reaction. He hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her.

Hermione's eyes flickered open to witness a peculiar sight. Severus Snape's face was merely inches from her own and his hands were resting lightly on her shoulders. He quickly withdrew his hands as he had been burnt. There was something unfathomable in his eyes as he spoke. "I do apologise Miss Granger. But I assume that you wish to remain awake today to finalise your revision." Hermione was surprised at his thoughtfulness. "Thankyou Professor Snape." She looked at her watch. "I should really get going. I promised Harry and Ron that I would have lunch with them. We haven't had many chances to catch up lately." Snape nodded. "Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically. Hermione gave him a disapproving glare before standing and heading towards the door. "Good luck with your upcoming exams Miss Granger." The potions master sounded uncomfortable yet sincere. Without turning around Hermione replied. "Thankyou once again Professor." As she turned the door handle she felt a humongous smile materialize on her face.

"You're what?!" Ron Weasley could not believe what he was hearing. "As I've just said Ronald, I'm staying at Hogwarts over the course of the summer holidays." Ron's jaw seemed to be hanging off its hinges. "But why?" Interjected Harry somewhat more calmly than his best mate. Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Because I'm assisting with preparations for next year." They both looked extremely confused. "Whose preparations?" Harry was smarter than she gave him credit for. "If you must know I'm helping Professor… McGonagall."

Oddly, she didn't want to tell them the truth. "But she asked me not to tell anybody. So please don't mention it to her or anyone else." They both still looked sceptical. Hermione tried to think of a way to get off the topic. "I promise I'll write to you heaps. Both of you." Ron nodded and Harry began to speak. "So is that where you've been all week? Helping McGonagall?" "Well yes. As well as revising for exams tomorrow. I hope you have both been doing the same." Her best friends rolled their eyes and said in unison "yes Hermione." Already starting to feel guilty about her deception Hermione stood up. "I've just remembered something that I forgot to revise in Arithmancy. We'll talk later." She bid her friends farewell and hurried from the Great Hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Here's chapter four. I've altered my way of paragraphing in this and the previous three chapters. Hopefully that makes the story easier to read.

Some of you will undoubtedly have noticed that my story and chapter titles are songs by (in my opinion) the greatest rock band in history. Queen. Their music really speaks to me so I thought that it would be a good idea to get across the meaning of each chapter with one off their song titles. It's also good to have a theme going throughout the story.

I hope that you liked the chapter!


	5. Play The Game

**Chapter 5 - Play The Game**

End of year exams were over in a whirlwind of stress, concern and worries. But for the most part, Hermione Granger felt relatively confident that she had received good results. During the last two days of school Hermione vowed to spend as much time as possible with Harry and Ron, instead of with a certain potions professor.

They spent the majority of their time relaxing beneath their favourite beech tree by the lake. This time reminded her of how much her friends meant to her and the extent of which she would miss them during the holidays. As she waved goodbye and watched the seemingly horseless carriages pull them from her sight, she allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. Suddenly feeling the cold breeze against her face, she decided to retreat to the castle and her comfortable bed.

The following morning Hermione awoke at 8:00am. She spotted a small piece of parchment lying on her bedside table. She picked it up and read the perfectly formed writing. "Miss Granger. On the conclusion of your breakfast please make your way towards my quarters to assist in creating various medicinal potions for Madam Pomfrey. Professor Snape." Hermione grinned before hurriedly getting dressed and tying her unruly hair into a ponytail. She ate a rushed breakfast of porridge and banana before heading towards the dungeons. After knocking on Snape's door and hearing the customary deep silky voice telling her to enter, she stepped inside. Severus Snape was seated behind his large desk, a cup of tea clasped in his hands. "Miss Granger." Hermione smiled in recognition. "Take a seat. We will begin shortly." Hermione lowered herself onto a chair facing the professor.

After a few moments of silence Snape placed his now empty cup on his desk and cleared his throat. "Shall we proceed to the laboratory?" Hermione nodded. They both stood and Snape lead her to one of the doors leading out of the room. It opened to a surprisingly clean yet small room. It was quite different to the classroom workbenches. The walls were lined with the most amazing potion ingredients Hermione has ever laid eyes on and the immaculate workbench had space for two cauldrons.

While Snape got to work setting up his cauldron Hermione stood awkwardly in the doorway. Snape looked back towards her and rolled his eyes. "When I asked if you would assist me these holidays I was under the impression that you knew how to set up a cauldron." Hermione's cheeks blushed bright pink. "Sorry Professor." She hurriedly prepared her workspace. Snape turned towards her. "To begin with we will prepare the potion most commonly known as 'Skele-Grow'. It is slightly complex but nothing beyond your ability. The instructions are in this book." The potions master placed a copy of 'Advanced Potions, Procedures and Ingredients' on the bench between them and flipped to the appropriate page.

As he began the procedure Hermione merely stood smiling behind her cauldron. "Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Hermione feigned surprise. "Oh, I am sorry Professor. I was just waiting for the traditional 'you may begin' that you usually give." She grinned slyly at him. The sides of Snape's mouth twitched upwards. "You may begin." Hermione giggled and set to work.

By the time they had completed creating the Skele-Grow both Hermione and Snape were rather hungry. The professor saved them the trouble of a trip to the Great Hall by effortlessly conjuring a simple yet delicious meal of shepherd's pie and chips. They ate quietly before Snape said, "So, erm, is that what young muggles are wearing these days?" Hermione had a huge struggle with controlling the outburst of laughter that had threatened to escape her at the sound this question. She looked down at what she was wearing as she hadn't paid much attention to it when she had hastily dressed herself. She was adorned in sensible jeans and a white t-shirt with a red love heart stretched across the chest. "I wouldn't have thought you to be interested in the fashion choices of young muggles, Professor Snape." She said cheekily. The potions master let out an extremely rare chuckle. It was incredibly deep and made Hermione's spine tingle. "You'd be surprised Miss Granger."

The next two weeks passed incredibly quickly for Hermione Granger. Each day was filled with the creation of various potions and witty exchanges between herself and a certain potions master. One such day found Hermione leaning over her heavily steaming cauldron. A small section of her hair had fallen out of the previously prepared ponytail. Snape, who was standing next to her, cast his gaze in her direction. Without thinking, he extended his arm and tenderly brushed the hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger on the side of her face for a few moments before withdrawing quickly. He embarrassedly mumbled something about not wanting any hair in his potions. Hermione tried to catch his eye but he obviously did not wish for her to do so. Never the less, the young woman felt the heat rising in her cheeks for reasons other than her steaming cauldron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. It's full off happy moments. But I'm going to apologise in advance for something that will happen in the next chapter. I can't say anything else without giving away too much.

Please leave a review if you would like to!


	6. Who Wants To Live Forever

**Chapter 6 - Who Wants To Live Forever**

It had been four weeks since the beginning of the school holidays at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione couldn't be happier with the way in which things were unfolding. Her potion-making ability had improved tremendously and she was thoroughly enjoying the time she spent with Severus Snape. One Saturday evening saw the pair seated comfortably on the two armchairs close to the fire in the potions master's quarters. Each was involved with their own separate activities. Snape was reading through a rather complex potions textbook while Hermione was busily writing letters to her best friends and closest family members.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a glowing white bird erupted through the room's entrance. It was obviously a phoenix. The beautiful patronus opened its beak and spoke with Albus Dumbledore's voice. "Severus. Please come to my study as quickly as you're able to. It is extraordinarily urgent. Bring Hermione." Hermione looked worriedly at Snape. He was obviously in a state of shock. But he quickly regained his composure before looking to Hermione with determination etched into his features. "Let's go."

"Sugar Quill." As Snape spoke these words the guardian Griffin outside of Albus Dumbledore's office sprang to life and granted them entry. The large oak door opened independently and Snape hurried inside with Hermione trailing close behind. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk and had his face buried in his hands. Snape cleared his throat and Dumbledore looked up. He had obviously been crying. He began to speak but his voice was croaky and full of grief. "Severus, Hermione. Please take a seat." The pair hastily obliged. "I don't want to keep you in suspense so I'll get straight to the point. Just a little over two hours ago, the Burrow was attacked by Deatheaters and a battle ensued. Many of Voldemort's followers were killed. After some time Voldemort arrived and, after a huge struggle, was also killed." Snape's anxious face became a little more relaxed. It was over. He didn't have to bow down to that disgusting man once more.

Dumbledore continued. "While we were most certainly the successors in the battle there were certain… casualties." The Headmaster looked meaningfully at Hermione and she immediately realised who had fallen. "No." She gasped. A single tear fell down Dumbledore's cheek. "Ron and Harry died most valiant deaths. I'm so sorry Hermione." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. It felt as if her lungs were rapidly shrinking. She was gasping for air as a stream of tears fell from her eyes. She had no idea about how she was supposed to react. Hermione hastily stood up and ran from the room. Severus Snape looked to Dumbledore, a silent question lying behind his eyes. The Headmaster merely nodded. Before either had said a word to the other, Snape vacated his seat and hurried after Hermione.

The lake's surface rippled as tears fell hard and fast into its depths. Hermione was dangling her feet in the water, crying silently. How had this happened? Harry and Ron. Her best friends. Gone forever. She mulled these depressing thoughts over in her mind and continued to cry. She didn't even notice when somebody sat down next to her. Only when she saw a pair of bare feet join hers in the water did she look up and to her left. Severus Snape was gazing anxiously at her. "I'm not going to force you to speak to me Miss Granger. But I thought you might be in need of some company. If you do not wish for me to stay with you I shall leave." Hermione looked back at her feet. "You can stay." She then wiped her face with her hand and took a few deep breaths.

She looked back at Snape who still had an expression of anxiety on his face. After taking one more deep breath she began to speak. "I always knew that Harry was in constant danger. But it never even crossed my mind that… this would happen. And for it to happen to Ron as well, I just want- I just don't know what to think." She paused. "It always seemed as if they were immortal to me, you know?" Snape sighed. "Yes, I know." He continued to look at her pained expression as she spoke again. "If only I hadn't stayed at Hogwarts. I would have been at the Burrow when it was attacked. I could have helped them. It's all my fau-" Snape forcefully interjected. "No." Hermione seemed startled with his stern tone of voice. "It's not your fault Hermione. That's possibly the worst thing you could be thinking now, especially seeing as it's most definitely not true." Hermione smiled sadly. "Thankyou Severus."

Snape frowned. "Since when have you had the permission to refer to me by my first name?" His companion smiled cheekily. "Since when have you had the permission to refer to me by MY first name?" the potions master chuckled. After a few minutes of silence Hermione began to cry again. By instinct Snape placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. When it seemed as if she could cry no more Snape spoke. "Would you like to go back to the castle now?" Hermione slowly shook her head. "No thankyou. I think I'll sleep under the stars tonight." Snape nodded in understanding, withdrew his arm and stood up. "You don't have to leave." There was a sort of pleading in Hermione's voice. Snape nodded once again and remained where he was. Hermione extracted her feet from the water and also stood. She then walked towards a rather familiar beech tree. Her companion followed and they both settled beneath the branches. Hermione lay in the grass and Snape sat up about a metre away from her. He watched her thoughtfully as she slowly fell asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. It was all he could do to stop himself from lying down next to the young woman and putting his arms around her as she slept.

Damn bloody heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm so sorry about Harry and Ron. I love them dearly and I felt so horrible, killing them off. But ultimately, I thought that it was the best thing for this story. They would have gotten in the way of the storyline that I want to have.

So, sorry again!

Reviews are pretty darn great. ;D


	7. Now I'm Here

**Chapter 7 - Now I'm Here**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Green leaves filtered morning sunlight onto her face. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was seated on the grass under a small tree near the lake. As she rubbed her eyes something stirred to her left. She looked in that direction and let out a small gasp. None other than Severus Snape was seated quite close to her. He was watching her quite intently. When their gazes met he asked, "How are you?"

Suddenly the events of the previous evening came crashing down on her. Ron and Harry were dead. Murdered by Lord Voldemort, who was also dead. They were gone forever. She wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. She suddenly felt dizzy and put her head between her knees. "Miss Granger?" Snape's voice sounded rough and unsure. Hermione looked at him. "Would you like to go back to the castle now?" She shook her head. "You can go if you would like to. I'm going to have breakfast in Hogsmeade." The potions master looked incredulously at her. "Hogsmeade? After all that has happened you want to go there?" Hermione nodded silently. 'Well I suppose I'll accompany you." She hadn't expected this. "May I ask why Professor Snape?" Snape was silent for a moment, seemingly searching for the right words. "You need err- protection. The Headmaster would not forgive me if any harm was to come to you." Hermione huffed indignantly. "I can look after myself, thankyou very much." Her companion raised his eyebrows as she stood and walked haughtily in the direction of the small wizarding village.

Before long he had caught up with her. Hermione rolled her eyes but at the same time was silently thanking Snape for his perseverance. "Miss Granger please stop for a moment." Hermione reluctantly did as she was told and faced her professor. "Your hair is full of-" His speech cut off as he reached to remove a leaf from her unruly and currently chaotic hair. He repeated this process until all of the leaves had been removed. Throughout all of it Hermione had been staring at his dark eyes and when he had completed the task he held her gaze for a few moments before looking away. "Hold still." He said, his voice sounding hoarse. He charmed her hair into a neat ponytail and conjured a small white flower behind her ear. Hermione smiled. "Thankyou." They then continued their side-by-side journey to Hogsmeade.

"Two butterbeers please Rosmerta." Snape ordered their drinks and seated himself at a small table across from Hermione. They sat in comfortable silence until the barmaid of The Three Broomsticks delivered their drinks. Before Snape was even able to pick up his glass Hermione had downed her entire drink. It seemed to warm her entire body and gave her confidence. Snape's eyes were quite wide by the time she asked her question. "Why did you stay with me last night? Snape hardly knew what he was supposed to say. "Erm, it was my duty

to-" Hermione cut him off. "Please don't lie. You can't give that 'duty' excuse to every question I ask you." Snape sighed heavily. "I stayed with you last night because I wanted to protect you. Because I care about your safety- about you." He could not meet her eyes. Hermione smiled and asked a question to which she had been wanting to know the answer to for some time. "So do you consider me to be a friend?" Snape then downed his entire butterbeer and looked to his companion's eyes. "Yes, I suppose I do." Hermione smiled widely and grabbed her professor's hand. "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

The pair headed to the furthest end of Hogsmeade, past the Hogs Head and into the rocky mountains. Although Hermione had not been anywhere near this area in a number of years, she knew exactly where she was going. Snape was trailing close behind her, still grasping her hand. They came to a halt at the entrance of a small cave and Hermione slowly led her professor inside.

After taking one hurried glace around the dim interior Hermione suddenly and unexpectedly dissolved into silent tears. Snape, not knowing whether to comfort or leave her, merely tightened his grip on her hand and waited for her to talk. She hesitantly lowered herself onto the ground and Snape followed suit. After calming herself down a bit she spoke. "I'm sorry. But this is where Har- where we used to come to visit Sirius when he was on the run. I shouldn't have brought us here. It's done nothing but make me realise that I'm alone. I haven't got anyone."

Snape placed his hand gently beneath her chin and tilted her face up, so that she was looking into his eyes. His pupils were dilated in the darkness. "On the contrary Miss Granger, I believe that you do have someone." His voice was barely more than a whisper and his protruding nose was just centimetres from her own. He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek. He slowly caressed it and grabbed her right hand with his inactive one. With determination etched into his facial features he moved his head closer to his companion's. He stopped his advances when his mouth was close to a centimetre away from Hermione's. "You have me." He whispered before enveloping her lips in a tender and caring kiss. After a few short moments Hermione pulled away. "What does this mean? Are you just trying to comfort me or-" Snape silenced her by placing a finger on her soft lips. "For once in your life Miss Granger, do shut-up." He said teasingly. He claimed her lips again and she smiled against his talented mouth before returning his affections.

They stopped only when they were out of breath and Snape placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders "Now _Hermione_, I do believe that we should proceed to make our way back to Hogwarts. The Headmaster will no doubt be wondering what we have been up to." Hermione giggled. "I think you can do the explaining of that particular topic."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hurrah! A kiss! Well, technically it's two kisses. I know that a few of the lines uttered in this chapter (particularly by Snape) are very corny and quite out of character. But, who cares! It's romantic.

Please review!


	8. You Don't Fool Me

**Chapter 8 - You Don't Fool Me**

"It was her wish to sleep outside last night Headmaster so naturally I stayed with her to give protection." Severus Snape was attempting to keep all emotion from his face as he spoke to Albus Dumbledore. "And where have you been all morning Severus?" Snape shifted his feet. "She then wanted to visit Hogsmeade. I have no idea why but I decided to accompany her to, once again, give protection." The headmaster nodded but there was a knowing expression on his face. The potions master tried to change the topic of conversation. "So, do you suppose he's really gone this time?" Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Yes, I'm positive. Harry and I ensured that all means of his return were taken care of." Snape sighed in absolute relief. "I suppose you don't want to tell me what those means were?" Dumbledore smiled. "As you very well know Severus, I most certainly do not." The corners of Snape's mouth twitched. "Well you can't blame a man for trying."

The headmaster chuckled. "You seem in a fairly positive mood this morning. Have you been enjoying Hermione's company?" Snape tried to think quickly. "She is erm, a competent potion brewer I suppose." Albus Dumbledore smiled widely. "I'm sure she is. Just understand that her emotional wellbeing will be rather turbulent for a long while because of the passing of Harry and Ron. Be careful with her." Snape looked incredulously at his companion and stood up. "I don't understand what you're…" He trailed off. "Anyway, I really must be off. Good day." He hurriedly retreated from the room with Dumbledore gazing bemusedly at his back.

When Severus returned to his quarters he was greeted with a rather confronting sight. Hermione Granger was seated on his hard stone floor with her face buried in her hands. Not wanting to disturb her, Snape tried to silently close the door but it creaked quietly. Hermione jerked her head in his direction. He noticed that her cheeks were very red and soaked with tears. Just as she opened her mouth to say something Snape spoke over her. "I can go." Hermione shook her head. "No. I thought that by now you would have learnt that misery loves company." Not knowing what to say he walked towards her and offered a hand to help her stand. She took it before Snape lead her to one of the armchairs near the fire. He noticed she was shaking slightly. With a flick of his wand the fire was blazing and warming the room.

Hermione gave a small smile of thanks before her companion spoke again. "I will take leave for a moment to procure a cup of tea for you. Do make yourself comfortable." He hurriedly retreated from the room only to return moments later, carrying a small wooden tray. He placed the tray on his desk before handing Hermione a small cup of tea and making one for himself. He then sat on the armchair opposite the young woman and sipped the warm drink in silence. After some time he could feel Hermione's gaze on his face. Snape looked towards her, expecting her to hastily fasten her gaze elsewhere, but she continued looking at him. "Why did you kiss me this morning?" Once again, Snape was lost for words. He suddenly became very interested in inspecting his tea. "Look at me Severus." He reluctantly obliged. "Why did you do it? Did it even mean anything or am I just another student who you think your can manipulate to get what you want." Snape felt her words cut into him and at that moment all he wanted was to make Hermione feel alright. "Of course it meant something. But you're not yourself and-" Hermione interrupted him. "I'm more myself now than I've ever been." She was almost yelling.

Snape looked at his cup of tea again. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't very experienced when dealing with emotions. Hermione took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Do you feel anything for me?" Snape looked back at her only to find that her eyes were still fixed on his. "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you." He said pathetically. "The truth." Hermione's voice was full of emotion. "I do feel something for you." He said uncertainly. "But I'm still trying to figure out what that something is." Hermione nodded. "Thankyou for being honest." She closed her eyes and was content to just sit and soak everything in. When she opened them she was surprised to see Snape out of his chair and standing next to hers. "What about you? Do you feel anything for me?" Hermione smiled. "I would have thought that was obvious." Snape smiled before sliding into her chair.

He placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders and placed his mouth against the side of her face. "Are you trying to avoid the question Miss Granger?" Hermione tilted her head back and inhaled sharply as she felt his lips brush against her cheek. "I suppose that's one thing we have in common." Her companion's smile widened. "Oh I don't know. I'm pretty sure I can think of a few more." For the third time that day Snape claimed Hermione's lips with his own. After a few moments of this gentle kiss Snape's tongue pushed gently against Hermione's lips. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. As their tongues danced the waltz together Snape felt Hermione's hands on the back of his head, caressing his dark hair. When they pulled away they were both flushed and Hermione was grinning stupidly. Snape chuckled before speaking quietly. "I do believe that we've finally discovered something your capable of doing other than being an insufferable know-it-all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is getting rather soppy, isn't it? But I do enjoy writing the romantic material. I hope that everyone reading is liking the story so far.


	9. Don't Stop Me Now

**Chapter 9 - Don't Stop Me Now**

Monday evening of the final week of the holidays saw Hermione curled up on her favourite armchair, sleeping peacefully. A certain potions master was seated next to her with his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. Severus Snape's eyes were closed and for one of the first times in years he was completely and utterly relaxed. Something about Hermione's presence helped him to forget all of his past troubles. Although he hated to admit it, he actually felt happy. Even elated. Well perhaps that description was going a bit too far.

Before he could think more on these realisations there was a knock on his door. Both Snape and Hermione's eyes flickered open and the professor hurriedly jumped out of the chair and seated himself in the one opposite. "Enter." The door swung open to reveal Albus Dumbledore. He remained in the doorway and began to speak. "Good evening Hermione. Severus I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Snape looked slightly worried but stood up and headed towards the door. Hermione then began to stand but Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry Hermione but we must speak alone." Hermione nodded solemnly and watched the door swing shut.

"What is it headmaster? Has something happened? Have the Deatheaters done anything?" Snape asked all of this extremely quickly. "Calm yourself Severus. I merely wish to speak with you about our young Gryffindor friend. How is she?" Snape thought he knew where this was going. "I believe Herm- err Miss Granger is doing as well as could be expected." Dumbledore smiled. "She's lucky to have a friend like you. In fact you're both extremely lucky to have found each other." Severus frowned. "You seem to be mistaken about the context of our… relationship." The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Oh I don't think I am. I've noticed the way you talk about her. And the way in which the two of you behave around one another. And the fact that practically neither of you has left your room since the night of Voldemort's demise speaks for itself."

Snape's eyes were wide and his face was reddening. "Headmaster, I never-" Dumbledore interrupted the professor. "It's okay Severus. I'm happy for you. For both of you. I just advise you not to publicly advertise what is happening between you as it is… What's the phrase? Highly inappropriate." He winked at Snape's scarlet face. "Of course headmaster." Dumbledore nodded approvingly before speaking again. "Oh and one more thing. Can you talk to her about what she wants to do next year. I suggest that she completes her NEWTs in private, away from the questioning eyes and mouths of almost all of our students. You could even be her academic mentor if you would like to." Snape nodded. "I'll make it a priority to speak to her about it." The headmaster's eyes continued to twinkle brightly. "I feel as if I should make a comment on the topic of young love but that would cause me to fear for my safety." Snape narrowed his eyes. "You assume too much."

When Severus returned to his quarters he was bombarded with questions. "What did he say? Has something happened? Have the Deatheaters done anything?" Snape smiled at the similarities between himself and Hermione. "Thankfully no. He just wanted to talk." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "He knows. About us." Hermione looked worried. "Don't worry, he doesn't mind. He just doesn't want us to go shouting about it from the rooftops." The young woman giggled. "Well that puts a dampener on my plans for this evening." Snape grinned before returning to his place beside her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more and held her tightly. After giving her a soft and lingering kiss on the cheek he began to speak. "Dumbledore also wanted to know of your plans for next year. He suggested that you complete your NEWTs in private, perhaps with my help." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, I've been thinking about what I'm going to do. That sounds like an excellent idea." She paused before continuing. "I'm also thinking about making potions my main focus. I've really enjoyed all of the potion making we've been doing during the holidays. Especially because I've had such a competent, skilful and knowledgeable teacher." Snape chuckled. "You forgot handsome." Hermione giggled more vigorously this time before snuggling against her favourite professor. As he ran his fingers through her untidy hair she said, with a smile on her face, "I could never forget that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I do love Dumbledore. He's probably my all time favourite Harry Potter character. Even with the revelations of 'Deathly Hallows' I could not help but find myself endlessly endeared by him. The anger towards him that had collected throughout the book was immediately abolished with that one chapter (I'm sure most people reading this will know which particular chapter I'm talking about).

Just because I can, I'll tell you that 'Don't Stop Me Now' is my favourite Queen song, along with 'Somebody To Love'.

I must thank you all for your extraordinarily kind and generous reviews. They really make me happy.


	10. One Vision

**Chapter 10 - One Vision**

Mum and Dad

I must apologize for my lack of letters to you of late. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has informed you of the reason behind this. I don't really want to discuss the situation in a letter but when I next see you I promise to be more obliging to show my emotions.

I wish to tell you that I will not be completing my final year of Hogwarts in the way I had originally planned. Instead I will be doing all of my schoolwork and study in private to protect my well-being. I've also decided upon pursuing a career in potions when I've completed my exams.

All my love forever,

Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione absent-mindedly sealed her letter and tied it to the leg of the tawny owl perched on the owlery window. She watched it fly into the night before looking down at the lighted carriages travelling towards the castle. It was the 1st of September. In a matter of minutes, the castle that had been hers for the last two months would be home to a great number of other students. After watching the final carriage come to a halt and its inhabitants enter Hogwarts she began to make the journey back to the castle. The plan was to arrive while the sorting was taking place and sneak into the dungeons and eventually, Snape's quarters. Then after some time the potions master would join her with food acquired from the feast.

As she made her way along the stone path back to the castle she thought of the man whose company she had become accustomed to. She could hardly believe that he was the same person who had ridiculed and taunted her for the past six years of her life. She had witnessed such a change in him. At times he almost seemed happy. Of course, the downfall of Voldemort would have had something to do with it but she knew that her interactions with him would also have helped. They hadn't discussed their feelings for each other since the morning after the deaths of her friends and it was obvious that Severus still wasn't comfortable with showing with emotions. But Hermione needed to know what was to come of their relationship.

Had it just been a holiday fling that had the purpose of ending when the school term resumed? She desperately hoped that this wasn't the case. As she entered through the huge oak doors of Hogwarts the sound of hundreds of voices talking excitedly, magnified by the high ceiling of the entrance hall, met her ears. Unable to stand their obvious carefree and jubilant tones she hurried into the dungeons where she would wait for answers.

Severus Snape slowly pushed the door open before entering his room. Hermione, who was seated on her usual armchair, smiled at him and he nodded in recognition. He sat on the chair behind his desk and motioned for Hermione to join him. As she did so Snape began to pull various delectable items of food out of his pockets. There were chicken wings, roast potatoes, roast beef, chips and even half of an entire turkey. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked inquisitively at her companion. "I used a expandable pocket charm. I assumed that you would be rather hungry." Hermione smiled in gratitude and began to eat.

After some time she looked up to notice her companion staring at her. She slowly lay down her fork. "We need to talk." They said in unison. Hermione laughed uncomfortably. "You first." Snape said graciously. "Okay." She paused to gather confidence. "I need to know what this is. This thing that we have." Her companion sighed heavily. "I don't know what it is. I do know that it's a good thing and I want to keep it going." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "So you want to stay together?" Snape nodded and grabbed her hand across the table. "Of course. I've erm, grown to care for you Hermione." He stroked her hand as a huge smile spread across her face. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." Severus raised his eyebrows. "What did you expect my answer to be?" Hermione's cheeks became a light shade of pink as she realised how paranoid she'd been "Oh, I don't know." Her companion gave a rare smile before she continued eating her dinner.

After Hermione had finished eating she placed her knife and fork on her plate and looked at Snape. "That leaves only one more question. I obviously can't go back to my dormitory because I'd most like be met by an acquaintance and I don't think I'm ready for that. So where am I going to sleep from now on?" Snape shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I err, have prepared an extra bed in my sleeping quarters if you would be willing to use it. I believe that it should prove to be quite comfortable." Hermione grinned. "Thankyou Severus. I'm sure that it will be."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I suppose that I should do some kind of disclaimer (I should definitely have done that by now). I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own any of the characters, storylines, environments, etc. of the 'Harry Potter' novels. I am merely a crazy fan.

I hope that everyone liked the chapter!


	11. Keep Passing The Open Windows

**Chapter 11 - Keep Passing The Open Windows**

Hermione awoke the next morning at precisely 7:00am. She had asked Severus to charm the magnificent grandfather clock in his room to wake her up at such an early hour the previous night. She had an extraordinarily relaxing night in the luxurious bed that Snape had taken the liberty to organise for her. Hermione swung her legs over the right side of her bed and stood up. Her companion's bed was empty. She headed into the next room to find a small slip of parchment resting on his desk. She quickly picked it up and read. "Hermione. If you happen to read this note before I return, I have gone to get you some breakfast. I do hope that you had a pleasant night. If you did not find the arrangement comfortable you may locate to another room tonight. Severus." As she read the final word of the note she heard the door swing open.

"Good morning Hermione." Hermione turned around and smiled at the potions master. "How erm, are you?" He asked uncomfortably as he glanced at her attire. She looked down at what she was wearing and giggled. Her outfit solely involved a pale blue and flimsy nightgown that was at least four inches above her knee. "I should probably get changed." Snape frowned. "No, don't worry about it. If we are to be living in such close quarters I need to become accustomed to seeing you in any situation, no matter how compromising it may be." Hermione smiled as Severus stepped forward to place the plate containing scrambled eggs and three rashers of bacon and a glass of pumpkin juice on his desk. He turned back around to face his companion before speaking again. "Did you have an enjoyable sleep?" Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, I did thankyou. And before you ask, I don't wish for sleeping arrangements to change." Severus nodded. "I must get going. I have to prepare for class today with those horrid students."

Hermione looked incredulously at the potions master before asking in jest, "You do remember that I used to be one of those horrid students?" He chuckled as he moved closer to his companion and grasped her hands. "I'm unable to think of a witty retort to that statement so I'm just going to kiss you. Is that sufficient?" Hermione giggled. "I believe that it is." Severus leaned forward and brushed his lips briskly yet tenderly across Hermione's. "I really must go now. I'll see you this afternoon." He hurried out of the room as a radiant Hermione began to hungrily devour her breakfast.

At 8:45am Hermione heard the Hogwarts bell, signifying the beginning of class, ring above her. She could imagine the inevitable hoards of students pushing and shoving their way out of the Great Hall as they headed towards their first class of the year. With this thought, a horrible pang inhabited her stomach. Hermione had always had the longing to learn. From the purchase of her first mathematics textbook at the tender age of 7, to opening the 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six' for the first time, Hermione had consumed and treasured knowledge. But now, an eternal source of knowledge was lurking just metres above her and she was unable to obtain it.

She pushed these depressing connotations to the back of her mind and attempted to direct it elsewhere. Her thoughts rested (as they often did) on Severus. Hermione chuckled to herself as she imagined the speech that he would be giving the trembling first-years as an introduction to potions. As she began to remember their first meeting in that cold and gloomy dungeon classroom, there was a quiet albeit rhythmic knock on the door.

"Good morning Hermione." Albus Dumbledore was wearing robes of the same pale shade of blue as Hermione's nightdress. As Hermione stood up to welcome him he chuckled. "How very embarrassing. One of us must go home and change immediately." His companion giggled before speaking. "Would you like a seat Professor?" The headmaster lowered himself onto one of Snape's armchairs and Hermione followed suit. "I have called upon you this morning to provide you with any material that you may find necessary for the completion of your NEWT examinations. I know that I needn't stress the importance of these exams to _you_." Hermione nodded before Albus continued. "I must ask you which particular subjects you wish to study this year." The young woman replied instantly as she had been planning this answer for weeks. "Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which I believe leaves two units that can be filled for the maximum amount of subjects. I'd like to concentrate both of these units on Potions." She said all of this quite quickly. Dumbledore nodded and with a flick of the wrist he conjured the necessary textbooks and lowered them onto Snape's desk. "So am I to understand that you wish to pursue a career in potion-making?" Hermione nodded. "These past holidays have significantly helped in clarifying what I want for my future."

Albus smiled and said jovially, "I'm sure they have." Before winking. Hermione grinned cheekily and turned pink. "I must ask, how is Severus? I haven't spoken to him much lately. It seems as if he has been too deeply engrossed in things of more importance." His companion turned an even darker shade of pink. "He's fine." Dumbledore nodded. "I must ask you to be careful with him. It has been a very long time since he last allowed himself to open up to anybody. You are a very lucky young woman." Hermione nodded in understanding before the headmaster said his goodbyes and made himself absent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry that this chapter has taken longer to upload than the previous ten. I have been trying to finish this chapter for the last few months. This may be hard to believe as it's nothing special but I was unable think of a way to officially start the school year for Hermione. I think that this works quite well.

Please leave a review!


	12. More Of That Jazz

**Chapter 12 - More Of That Jazz**

The subsequent few months proceeded with an air of monotony. As Hermione grew accustomed to constant revision for her NEWT exams, Severus was enduring the constant and stressful proceedings of teaching. Every morning began in the same fashion, with Severus fetching his companion breakfast before saying a hurried goodbye. Every evening concluded in the same fashion, with an academically exhausted Hermione retiring to bed early, leaving Severus marking student essays late into the night.

This cycle seemed never-ending to Hermione and she felt as if her relationship with the illustrious potions master wasn't progressing. But unbeknownst to her, Severus was planning a little enjoyment for the two of them on the first day of the upcoming Christmas break.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so I suppose I have some apologising to do. I haven't updated my story in an extraordinarily long time because I've been so busy with school and work. I'm pretty sure that any readers are probably thinking that I've abandoned it. But not to worry! I have just caught the writing bug again.

I know this chapter hardly makes up for the absence of updates but I just needed to get this little bit of information out of the way and it didn't seem to fit into any chapter. I'd think of this as more of a little interlude rather than an actual chapter. The next few chapters (one of which I have already completed) will hopefully make up for it.

Thankyou all so much for your reviews. More are always welcome!


	13. Coming Soon

**Chapter 13 - Coming Soon**

Hermione awoke at 10:00am on the first morning of the Christmas holidays. Thankful for the rejuvenating sleep-in, Hermione sat up and glanced towards Snape's empty bed. Having already lost a large proportion of the morning she hurriedly got dressed into a tank top and jeans, attempted to tame her hair into something that didn't resemble a bird's nest and entered the main room of the potion-master's quarters. The young woman was surprised to discover that Severus was not residing in this area. The fact that he had left no usual explanatory note on his desk added to her suspicion. Surely he couldn't possibly be working on the very first day of his long awaited break?

Resigned to the fact that Snape was most likely doing class work or research in the library, Hermione lowered herself into 'her' armchair with a discontented sigh. As she often did in these quiet and secluded moments, Hermione began to reflect on her relationship with Severus in silence. She couldn't remember the last occasion on which they had spent any real time together. The young woman wasn't naive enough to assume that his emotional connection was as strong as hers. But in her heart she hoped that it might grow. As her mind rested on this hope the entrance door of Snape's quarters opened and Hermione stood to welcome her companion.

"Where have you been?" Hermione tried not to make her tone sound accusatory but her annoyance got the better of her. Severus raised his eyebrows. "Good morning to you too." Hermione didn't smile at this warm sentiment. "Well?" Snape frowned before cautiously replying. "I've just been busy making final preparations for our plans today." Her face relaxed a little. "Oh. I was just getting a little worried." She said guiltily.

Severus chuckled before closing the space between the two of them and pulling her close to his body. Hermione rested her head against his upper chest as he traced imaginary lines on her bare shoulder with his slender fingers. He leant in so that his nose was brushing against her unkempt hair. "I'm sorry" Severus' lips moved against Hermione's ear and she shivered as she felt his warm breath wash over her skin. "I'm so sorry. Not just for worrying you about my whereabouts, but for everything. I know I haven't been the best company of late." He slowly pulled his face away from hers without loosening his grasp on her arms. Hermione looked into her former professor's eyes and saw an extreme sincerity. She sighed with relief. "Thankyou Severus. You have no idea how much that means to me." Snape smiled a rare smile and stepped back slowly.

He sat down next to fire and motioned for Hermione to sit in the opposite chair. After a moment of comfortable silence she spoke. "I believe you mentioned something about pre-arranged plans for today?" Severus nodded. "It came to my attention that the two of us have never exactly had an authentic date." He paused. "I have organised various… activities for the duration of the day if, of course, you don't happen to have other plans." Hermione grinned widely as she nodded eagerly. "Okay." Snape replied. "We will be departing in twenty minutes. I must change my attire."

As planned, the pair was back in front of the fire after twenty minutes of preparation. Hermione gasped when she laid eyes upon the potions master. He was wearing beige trousers with a simple white collared shirt. He had left the top two buttons of the shirt undone, much to Hermione's gratitude. Severus frowned. "What's the matter?" Hermione smiled before replying. "It's just, I don't think I've ever had the opportunity to see you dressed in anything other than black. You look… different." Her companion feigned surprise. "Did you just try to give me a compliment Miss Granger?" Hermione's reply consisted of nothing more than a mischievous grin.

"I see that you have taken the liberty to change as well, although it wasn't needed." She was wearing a sensible halter-neck floral dress that reached her knees as well as a light green cardigan. Unable to make any changes in the restricted time, her hair was as unruly as it was previously.

"Shall we?" Hermione enquired. "Yes, I suppose so. I am taking you to a small village in France named Cassel. We will be travelling by the Floo System. I assume you have travelled in this fashion before?" Hermione nodded. "Right. I will step into the fire first and say 'Cassel, France', just as I wish for you to do immediately afterwards. Do you understand?" There was a pause while Hermione took this information in before replying in the affirmative. "Okay, I will see you there." Snape said, before taking a pinch of Floo powder from the bowl by the fire. He tossed the powder into the flames before stepping into them and clearly stating, "Cassel, France." After watching Severus disappear Hermione followed his actions and felt herself being hurtled through flames making sure to keep her elbows clamped tightly to her sides.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm not especially proud of this chapter as it has a number of inconsistencies that I'm sure many of you have noticed (if not, ignore my ramblings). However, I am particularly proud of the little romantic moment between Hermione and Severus. In case you haven't noticed, I enjoy writing about a character's lips brushing against the other's skin while they are talking. I'm weird.

Anyway, thankyou for reading and I hope to update as soon as I can.


	14. Teo Torriatte

**Chapter 14 - Teo Torriatte**

In a matter of seconds Hermione found herself being launched head first out of the intended fireplace. She landed, face down, on the hard wooden floor of what seemed to be an abandoned cottage. Snape sauntered to her side with a smirk on his face. "Very graceful." Hermione snorted into the ground before Severus helped her to her feet. She hurriedly cast a cleansing charm on herself to abolish the soot that had accumulated on her skin and clothing. Her companion wrapped a firm hand around her slender upper arm and led her to the door.

The moment the two of them stepped outside, the warm European sun lit up Hermione's face and her jaw dropped. She felt as if she had stepped into early 19th century France. The stone paved street that they were standing on was lined with scores of cosy cottages and tiny boutiques. After quickly surveying a nearby outside café, Hermione looked to Severus' face who had been watching her tentatively.

"This is a muggle town." Snape raised his left eyebrow. "I am aware of that. In fact, this is one of the few communities in Europe that has been void of magical influence for at least two centuries." Hermione frowned. "But I thought you hated muggles and their methods." It was Snape's turn to frown. "I have never once stated that I feel any substance of hate towards muggles. I merely find wizarding culture to be far superior. Besides, this little rendezvous to France is my attempt to do something for you. You constantly speak of your attachment to muggle society, so I just thought I'd…" He trailed off. Hermione smiled appreciatively. "Thankyou. It seems that you really have thought this trip through." She paused. "For a change." This taunt earned an uncommon laugh from the potions master.

As the pair proceeded along the street, Severus kept his firm and commandeering fingers laced around his companion's arm. Hermione could feel the warmth radiating from his close body and was thankful for his unusual forceful nature. He was obviously a man on a mission. "So where are you taking me?" Severus gestured towards a line of large green hills on the nearby horizon. "We will be having an early lunch at the peak of one of those. I am currently taking us to a safe place for apparation, away from muggle eyes."

Hermione nodded silently as her companion led her into a dark alley between two stone cottages. "Have you experienced side-along apparation before, Hermione?" She shivered slightly at the last spoken word of his enquiry. He rarely said her name aloud but when he did, Hermione couldn't believe what his lips were able to do to the word. She hurriedly gained her composure before replying. "No, I haven't." Snape nodded. "You had better prepare yourself. For one as inexperienced as yourself, apparation can be extremely uncomfortable." He took an even stronger hold upon her upper arm before turning on the spot. Hermione felt the unfamiliar sensation of being squeezed through an extraordinarily minute tube. Her lungs were being flattened. Everything had gone pitch black. She could hardly breathe.

Suddenly Hermione emerged into blinding sunlight and had to blink a few times before she was able to absorb any of her surroundings. She and Snape were standing on tope of a rather high hill, surrounded by clear blue skies. To her left was a picturesque view of the quaint town of Cassel. To her right a picnic rug was spread across perfectly green grass. A small wicker basket sat atop the rug. Severus lowered himself onto the rug and motioned for Hermione to follow suit. "This is lovely." She uttered softly. Her companion smiled once again. "We shouldn't be disturbed here."

Severus opened the picnic basket and with a wave of his wand had summoned its contents from within and situated them in front of himself and Hermione. As they consumed a lunch of simple yet delicious sandwiches, they spoke animatedly about a varied number of topics, ranging from Hermione's progress with her NEWT course work to the differences between muggle and magical society.

After finishing their sandwiches the plates disappeared in true Hogwarts style, only to be replaced by bowls full of chocolate fudge and strawberries. Severus looked to Hermione's face to gage her reaction to this romantic gesture. What met his eyes was a surprise, to say the least. Hermione was silently crying. As tears fell down her face she looked to her companion. "Hermione…" Snape's voice was full of emotion. Hermione gave a sad smile. "I'm so sorry. I'm just being silly. It's just, you've done so much for me since Harry and Ron died and I don't know where I'd be or what I might be doing to myself if it hadn't been for your intervention. It's amazing. You're… amazing." She paused. "That and Ron's favourite desert used to be chocolate fudge." Hermione smiled again. "Pathetic thing to cry about isn't it?"

Severus frowned before moving closer to the young woman. He lay down and gently placed Hermione's head upon his chest. He watched it rise and fall slowly as he breathed. He reached towards her and began running his calloused fingers through her hair. Hermione contentedly closed her eyes. "No, I don't believe that your current feelings are a pathetic reason to cry, by any definition of the word. You deserve every ounce of comfort I give to you. In my opinion, you have handled your situation unbelievably well. I commend you for that."

He paused for a small moment. "I think that we had better go back to Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes flickered open as she nodded. They both stood slowly and having made the picnic disappear and given Hermione a lingering kiss on the cheek, Severus grasped her upper arm and Hermione felt herself being pulled away from the place where she had been able to escape from the World, if only for a moment.

After having disapparated back to the alley in Cassel, Severus and Hermione used the fireplace in the abandoned cottage to Floo back to Hogwarts. They both stood facing each other after returning to Snape's quarters. An uncomfortable silence settled between them. After a few moments Hermione spoke. "Thankyou for that… date. I had a lovely time." After saying this she stepped forward to embrace him. Before she could do so Hermione felt his lips on hers. He began timidly but before being given a chance to react, Hermione felt herself being kissed as she had never been before.

Severus was pouring all of his emotion into the moment and suddenly Hermione was steered roughly into a stone wall of the dungeon room. But she wasn't about to start complaining. Severus pushed his body against hers as his talented fingers roamed across her bare shoulders with ease. Hermione was now kissing back with equal fervour and her mind began spinning with impure thoughts. Her hands were buried in his hair. Severus suddenly stopped his ministrations upon Hermione's mouth and pulled his head back a little. She looked into his eyes and saw something that she had never seen in their grey depths before. His eyes were clouded over with lust.

Before she knew what was happening, Hermione found herself on Severus' bed with the man in question leaning over her. He was slowly running his hands up her legs as she unbuttoned his white shirt. Every few seconds he stopped his movements to lean forward and grant her a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. Severus' shirt soon lay forgotten on the floor and Hermione was stroking his thin, yet slightly toned chest.

As his movements reached the edge of her underwear and he bit down gently on her lower lip, reality came crashing down upon Hermione. She hurriedly jumped off the bed and pulled the hem of her dress down. "No." She said simply. Severus frowned "No? What do you mean?" Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't do this." Her companion looked incredulously up at her from the bed. "But Hermione, surely-" He was quickly interrupted. "Look, I'm just not ready for any of this. I have to go." And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Severus was left shirtless and wondering why he had let his normally controlled emotions override his common sense.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh dear, Severus.

This is probably the longest chapter in the story so far. And I think it's safe to say that it is my favourite. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it as well. In case any of you were wondering, 'Teo Torriatte' is a Japanese phrase, that when loosely translated reads 'let us cling together'. It is also, obviously, the title of a Queen song.

It would be lovely to receive some reviews regarding your thoughts on this chapter.


	15. Sheer Heart Attack

**Chapter 15 - Sheer Heart Attack**

Hermione didn't know where she was going. Her feet carried her through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. Night had fallen. All of the other students were either in bed or staying up late, attempting to finish inches of parchment in their common room before daybreak. With every corner she turned Hermione was terrified that she would run into a previous acquaintance. What would they think of her? What would they think of the relationship she shared with Snape? She wasn't ready for their questions. She wasn't ready to face reality.

As Hermione walked through the castle she took in her surroundings. She missed the times spent at Hogwarts within the last 6 years. The moving staircases. The 16-inch-long History of Magic essays. Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron. A single tear ran down her left cheek as the memories flowed. Hermione continued her lonely tour of the castle and her thoughts drifted to one Severus Snape. Why had she reacted so stupidly to his advances? Surely she was comfortable enough within the relationship to progress her physical interactions with Severus. They were obviously in a mature relationship and yet, she could not bring herself to act accordingly.

She had not been paying attention to where she was walking but she suddenly found herself standing in front of the portrait of a snoozing fat lady. Hermione stared longingly at the face of the painting and what must lie beyond. She began to wonder what her life would now be like if the inevitable had never happened. A hazy image swam before her tired eyes. She was sitting in a squishy armchair next to the Gryffindor fire with Harry and Ron, laughing as her two best friends fought a violent battle upon a wizard's chessboard. Ron would be no doubt winning without any hint of graciousness in his words or actions.

"Hermione?" The young witch was shaken from her imaginings as a vaguely familiar voice sounded from behind her. "Is that really you?" She hurriedly turned around and found herself facing Neville Longbottom. He had a look of complete disbelief upon his no-longer round face. Hermione didn't know what to do. She smiled weakly and uttered in a near whisper "Hello Neville. Did you have a good summer?" He didn't answer. They gazed at each other for a small moment before Neville stepped meaningfully towards his old friend and embraced her tightly. "Hermione… I'm so sorry about Harry and Ron. I couldn't believe it when I heard about what had happened. I can't imagine what you're going through. But what are you doing? Why are you here now?" He said all of this without taking a breath.

Hermione sighed, realising that it was now time to face what was happening beyond her own bubble. "I'm staying at Hogwarts this year but I will not be conducting my studies with everyone else. I've come to develop a great interest in potions so I'm working towards my NEWT goals with the help of Professor Snape." Neville's eyes widened at the mention of the professor he most feared. They stood together in silence for a short while. "We all miss you Hermione. But I know that you'll do what's right." Hermione smiled. Neville had truly developed into an intelligent and understanding young man. "What are you doing out so late anyway, Neville?" Her companion grinned sheepishly. "Patrol. I've been made Head Boy. Gran was so proud when she found out." The friends soon parted ways, promising to meet again soon.

Severus was pacing his quarters. Hermione had been gone for almost an hour and he was beginning to worry. He had acted entirely irrationally and hoped that she would be able to forgive his lack of sense. He had allowed his emotions to override his mind, a thing that he had promised never to allow. And now he had to endure the consequences. As he began to wonder whether he should begin searching for Hermione, the sound of the door opening aroused his senses.

The moment that the young witch entered the room she was bombarded with the near hysterical apologies of Severus Snape. "Hermione! I don't know why I did it. I was acting stupidly. I know you probably hate me and you have only come back to tell me that you can't stand the mere sight of me but I need you to understand. I'm so very sorry. I don't know what… I just can't explain it. I've never done anything like tha-" Hermione interrupted. "Severus please stop, you'll give yourself a stroke. I don't know why you feel the need to apologise. In fact, I had returned with the intentions of saying sorry."

There was a moment of silence in which Severus breathed heavily, contemplating what Hermione had just said. He composed himself slightly before speaking again. "It is my honest opinion that I have acted in an appalling manner today. I should have given your emotions the respect that they most definitely deserve. I am aware that I am not particularly eloquent when expressing my emotions but I now know that I could never bear to lose you. Hermione… I love you." Hermione stood motionless, as those last three words engulfed her. She didn't give a reply, but they both knew that one wasn't needed. Severus walked towards the young witch, placed his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Hermione did the same and the pair stood in the middle of the room, hugging tightly for what felt like eons. They never wanted to let go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know that apologies are most certainly due for the huge gap between this and the last chapter. But anybody reading should expect that from me by now. ;)

I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter written in the next couple of weeks, as I'm on school holidays.


	16. Keep Yourself Alive

**Chapter 16 - Keep Yourself Alive**

The following morning, Hermione awoke to find Severus' bed empty with no note of explanation. She rose from her bed and silently moved into the next room. She found Snape seated behind his desk, writing furiously upon an already half filled piece of parchment. His brow was furrowed and as Hermione walked forward he did not look up or seem to notice her inquiring presence. He just continued writing at a frantic pace, with the occasional interval to delve his quill into an inkpot sitting upon the desk.

Hermione looked around the room that had been her sanctuary for so many months and noticed a small backpack sitting by the door. She began to worry. "What are you doing?" Severus looked up for a minute moment in recognition of Hermione's enquiry before returning to his writing. His eyes did not lighten and the corners of his lips did not twitch as they usually did at the sight of the young witch. He sighed deeply, reminiscent of the old Snape, before speaking in an oddly restrained voice. "I am sorry to tell you that I must leave for a short while." As Hermione prepared to protest, he continued. "Some of my sources have informed me that Lucius Malfoy and a number of the other remaining Deatheaters are causing trouble. I need to assist in their control and hopeful capture."

While he was speaking, Hermione's eyes had widened with fear and her voice shook as she struggled to respond. "But… I thought… I mean… I was under the impression that you wouldn't need to… do any of this after the defeat of… him." Severus sighed once again, folded up the piece of parchment upon which he had been writing and placed it in the pocket of his dark robes. He looked towards Hermione, this time focussing his attention more thoroughly upon her worried face.

He began to speak again, this time more gently, whilst straining to keep all emotion from his features. "Look, I am so very sorry this has come up. But there's nothing I can do." Hermione's lower lip began to tremble precariously. Severus stood up slowly from behind his desk and walked towards his companion. He hurriedly placed his arms around her shoulders and awkwardly kissed her forehead. The embrace was over before either of them would have hoped, and as Severus stepped back his hands continued to rest upon Hermione's upper arms. His fingers caressed her bare skin soothingly. "I am hoping that this won't turn into something beyond control. You really shouldn't worry. I'll be back in a few days."

A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Severus' eyes softened and his lips brushed against her cheek and caught the tear before it was able to fall to the ground. His lips moved to her ear. "I'll miss you." And before Hermione realised what was happening he had stepped away from her, grabbed the backpack and walked through the door without a backwards glance.

How could Severus just leave her like that? What had so suddenly inspired the Deatheaters to revolt? What sort of horrific circumstances could Severus possibly be enduring? These questions haunted Hermione's mind throughout the following days.

Not long after Severus' departure she had been called upon by Albus Dumbledore, who attempted to renew the potion master's promises of him being in no immediate danger. But Hermione continued to worry. His presence was sorely missed and she could do nothing to fill the gaping hole that he had left in her heart. The young witch tried to distract herself with continuous schoolwork and revision, but her thoughts always returned to Severus Snape.

She found herself curled up upon her armchair, staring blankly at the flickering flames of the fire every night, imagining what Severus could possibly be going through. Hazy images swirled before her eyes. Brutal images of the loathsome Lucius Malfoy, torturing him with the Cruciatus Curse. Triumphant images of Severus standing over the body of a cowering masked wizard, menacingly pointing his wand towards the chest of his victim. And most disturbingly, frightening images of Severus' limp and unmoving body. Hermione often drifted into unconscious with these images floating around her mind. She sometimes woke with a start, as the imagined scream of Severus Snape rang out into the night.

…

Wow. It's certainly been a while. I've said it before, I know, but I'm once again hoping that this story will be receiving many more regular updates throughout the next few months.

Either this chapter is very poorly written or my standards have heightened significantly since I wrote it over a year ago. The quality of writing should pick up in the next few chapters.

Most of those who originally started reading this story have probably forgotten it by now. For that, I am sorry. But the demands of life have been, well... demanding. Perhaps some will return, along with the enjoyment that has accompanied the story's composition thus far.


	17. Long Away

**Chapter 17 - Long Away**

Severus,

I know that Professor Dumbledore told me it would be unwise to write to you, but I cannot help my hand from moving over this piece of parchment.

On the day of your departure you told me that you would only be gone for a few days. I acknowledge that you were most likely attempting to console and comfort me, but it has now been three weeks and I've had no word from anybody in regards to your return. Dumbledore assures me that you're fine and have everything under control, but feels no inclination to give me specific details. I'm sorry Severus, but I need to know. What is happening? Are you safe? When will you come back?

The NEWT examinations are steadily approaching, and every time I attempt to revise I find that I am barely able to make it through a sentence of reading before my thoughts turn to you. Whatever I am doing at any given moment seems so unimportant and insignificant if you are not alright.

Please come back soon. I could not bear to lose you as well.

Hermione.

…

Hermione,

I have not the resources or the luxury of time to reply to your letter in full. Just know that I am safe. An end to all of this seems nigh, but I cannot promise anything. The actions of the Deatheaters are unpredictable.

Severus Snape.

…

Hermione sighed with unspoken emotion as she traced a fingertip over Snape's signature. It, along with his brief words of attempted comfort, was written upon a small scrap of parchment. The edges were torn and it was stained with dirt, and seemed to her to represent the state Severus must himself be in.

It had been a week since she had sent her own letter from the owlery underneath the cover of darkness. This brought the total length of his absence to a month. The Christmas holidays had concluded and those above her had returned, at least in most cases, to rigorous study. But Hermione had not found the will to do so as well. She had passed the threshold of pain, and now simply felt numb. This numbness kept her from doing anything productive or positive, leaving her to sit silently upon Severus' armchair, staring blankly into the dancing flames of the fireplace. She would move in and out of unrestful sleep, and occasionally flick through the pages of an Arithmancy or Charms book without absorbing any information. She knew how pathetic it was, to have placed her own life upon the shelf to pine over a missing man, but it could not be helped.

Her mind, when not occupied with images of the potions master's assumed hardships, replayed their final evening together over and over. He had told her that he loved her. She now wished more than anything that she had returned the sentiment with words rather than mere actions. What if he should never return, and she had forsaken the chance to tell him... But no. When such contemplations arose Hermione told her mind to stop. He would come back.

The morning after receiving Snape's letter, Hermione found herself in that same armchair, a Transfiguration tome resting unopened upon her lap. A soft tap upon the door roused Hermione and she felt her heart leap into her throat. Could it be Severus? As the first wave of excitement prepared to course through her body, a voice in the back of her mind told her that he would not have knocked. Despite this, she placed the book upon the floor and moved the open the door. Standing in the threshold was Professor Minerva McGonagall. "Good morning, Hermione." She was smiling warmly, an expression she had always reserved for her favourite student. Hermione quickly changed her look of slight disappointment to one of surprised pleasure, and welcomed the professor inside. They stood looking at one another awkwardly for a few moments before Hermione invited McGonagall to take a seat in the armchair she herself had occupied in happier times.

After Hermione had lowered herself into the one opposite, Professor McGonagall smiled once more, gesturing towards the Transfiguration book that lay abandoned beside Hermione's left foot. "I see that you've been revising." Hermione was already nodding and about to reply in the affirmative when the truth unexpectedly slipped from her mouth. "Well, I've been trying to. But to be honest Professor, I've been having trouble concentrating on my schoolwork, what with... everything that's happening." Hermione didn't quite know what to say. She wasn't sure if McGonagall knew anything about the context of her relationship with Severus

But the professor was nodding in understanding, a look of concern replacing the smile. "You mustn't blame Albus for letting me know about your residence here. He's been a little concerned. I know that you have struck up a... friendship of sorts with Professor Snape." Hermione thought she detected a faint hint of disapproval in her companion's tone, and smiled to herself. The first true smile in weeks.

Professor McGonagall continued. "So I won't lie to you and say that he isn't in any danger. Because we both know that he is, and it's immensely worrying. But he's been on longer and more risky journeys for the Order before, and has come out unscathed. Dwelling upon his situation won't help anybody. I'm not asking you to stop thinking about him. But just try to occupy yourself with other things. If not revision, then something else. Perhaps you could brew some potions. I hear you now favour that subject over Transfiguration. I must admit Miss Granger, I'm a little hurt." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips self-mockingly before smiling at her old student. Hermione laughed and apologised in the same tone of mock sincerity.

She was surprised at the extent to which this unexpected visit had lightened her mood. But as she prepared to ask Professor McGonagall about the progress of her classes, a brilliantly silver and beautiful bird burst into the room for the second time in Hermione's memory. It spoke once again in Albus Dumbledore's voice. How could something that she had always found so soothing suddenly instil such terror?

"Hermione and Minerva. Severus has returned. Please come to the hospital wing immediately."

…

Well that was a lot quicker, wasn't it? I quite enjoy writing two people corresponding by letter. I may try to work it into later chapters a little more frequently. Anyway, let me know what you think about the story/chapter.


	18. Drowse

**Chapter 18 - Drowse**

Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall did not hesitate in rushing toward the ancient castle's hospital wing. They passed the great hall, from which the steady babble of early morning conversations could be heard. None of its inhabitants were aware of what was happening a few mere floors above their heads in the infirmary. Hermione shuddered as she herself wondered in what condition they would find Severus.

The pair were almost running as they weaved their way through the Hogwarts halls, passing a number of bleary eyed students who were dragging their still sleeping feet to breakfast. A few of these stared in slight shock at Hermione, but she ignored them to focus on her destination. Her breath was coming in short and sharp gasps, which she knew had little to do with the speed at which they were moving and more to do with the impending reunion. Even McGonagall, who would have regularly given the students a stern ultimatum of get-to-the-great-hall-right-now or detention, did not pay them an ounce of attention.

They soon found themselves walking through the worn double doors of the ward to be greeted by a rare frown upon the face of Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall began to speak. "Albus, what-" But Hermione cut across her, unable to wait a moment longer. "Where is he?" The headmaster gestured to the back of the room where one of the beds was screened from view.

Ignoring Dumbledore's entreaty of "Hermione, please wait a moment," she moved determinedly forward. The two professors quickly followed. Hermione tried not to heed the sudden weakness in her knees and stepped past the curtains that had been hiding Severus. At first she could not see his face. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over him, tending to his limp form. Hermione glimpsed a flash of deep scarlet beneath the matron's arm. Her mouth forming a near silent "Oh," she moved still closer.

Severus Snape's eyes were closed and his breathing laboured. Sweat was forming in droplets upon his deathly pale forehead and there was a purpling bruise on his right cheek. But the thing that caused Hermione's breath to catch in her throat was an obviously deep gash that stretched across his left bicep. Blood was dripping steadily from it, staining the previously crisp white sheet. Madam Pomfrey was rubbing a thick white paste over the wound, her face set in concentration as she payed particular attention to its blackened edges. It was only when Hermione noticed this ominous characteristic of the injury that she realised it was in the shape of... "A lightning bolt." Hermione jumped as Dumbledore spoke in a gentle voice from behind the young witch. Placing a hand upon her hunching shoulder and nodding solemnly, he continued. "It seems that the Deatheaters wished to remind us of what they accomplished last summer. What they are capable of." Hermione immediately realised what he meant and managed to let out a single word in a choked whisper. "Harry." Dumbledore continued to nod as Madam Pomfrey finished with the paste and waved her wand, causing a pile of bandages upon the foot of the bed to spring to life and wrap themselves tightly around his arm.

"So, what is the verdict Poppy?" The headmaster spoke in a hopeful voice, his hand still on Hermione's shoulder. "Well he's certainly in much better shape than he was when you brought him here." She replied, looking up at the three people now standing by Snape's bed. "He had a few cracked ribs, which I've mended. I was a little more worried about that." She pointed to his arm. "It has all the signs of being caused by dark magic. I've tended to it as best I can, but it will be continue to cause him pain for some weeks at least. And the scar it leaves will never heal. But it does not seem to be life threatening any longer."

While these words were being spoken Hermione had moved forward and placed her hand atop Severus'. She could feel it trembling violently. Both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were watching this display with curiosity. The headmaster cleared his throat hurriedly. "I cannot thank you enough for your help, Poppy." But the two women continued to look on intently as Hermione tucked a loose strand of black hair behind Severus' ear before returning her hand to his. Dumbledore smiled to himself and cleared his throat once more. "Minerva, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you may have a third year Transfiguration class awaiting your masterful instruction." The professor jerked out of her reverie and hurried off. "Now Poppy, if I may have a word with you in your office I would be eternally grateful. That is if our young friend does not mind staying with the patient." Hermione looked briefly up from the unconscious face of Severus Snape to nod. Dumbledore smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling, and conjured up an oversized armchair covered in royal blue cushions. Hermione gratefully lowered herself onto it and was left alone with Severus.

Without realising that she had been holding her breath, she let out a deep and thankful sigh. He was safe. Perhaps not as unharmed as she would have hoped, but he was alive. He would recover. It was then that she realised that her eyes were completely dry. She had managed to control her emotions.

She looked once again into the face of the man she had missed so dearly, a shy smile shaping her mouth. But this soon faded as she came to fully realise the dismal physical state he was in. His cheeks were gaunt and slightly hollowed and his black robes, torn in many places, hung loosely upon his shoulders. The pale skin on his face and bare arm was interspersed with small cuts and scratches, some weeks old but others clearly very new. Just as her eyes swept towards his forearm and she noticed a fleck of the deepest shade of black extending from something upon the inner side that rested against the bed, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey returned.

The headmaster moved to stand beside Hermione. She shifted as though to return to her feet but Dumbledore spoke in a comforting voice. "No, no please do not trouble yourself my dear girl, you must rest. This has been quite an ordeal for you. I must return to my office but you may stay here as long as you wish. Madam Pomfrey will look after you both. I daresay that Severus will be grateful to see a friendly face when he awakes. Good day to you both." He swept from the room, smiling serenely as the matron approached the bed.

She was carrying an ornate goblet of steaming liquid, which she placed upon the bedside table. "Now then Miss Granger. I will need to change Professor Snape's bandages every three hours while he's here, but don't let that worry yourself. You just relax. I've put a pretty heavy sleeping charm on him, which means that he shouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning. But sometimes, in cases of serious pain, the charm can be overridden. If he does wake up and I'm occupied or in my office, just get him to drink the contents of that goblet. It should ease things a little and let him return to rest." Hermione nodded, looking at the dark circles beneath the potions master's eyes. "He certainly looks as though he needs all the rest he can get." The older woman agreed and returned to her office. Hermione continued to grasp Severus' hand, which was now only trembling very slightly. And for the first time in a month she was not plagued by disturbing images or memories, but was simply happy.

…

Yet another chapter that I was able to get through very quickly. Perhaps the huge break was not such a bad thing. I had intended to include more of the story in this part, but everything seemed to come to a logical conclusion so I suppose that I will just have it all in the following one. I would very much like to sincerely thank everybody for reading and providing feedback.


	19. The Night Comes Down

**Chapter 19 - The Night Comes Down**

Hermione awoke much later that night from an easy sleep to a sound that she couldn't place. Her eyelids separated into darkness and her head lifted from the cushion upon which it had rested. It was a moment before the image of a sliver of moonlight shining over a white sheet reminded Hermione of everything that had happened the day before.

Her fingers were still interlaced with Severus', and it was yet another moment before she realised that the loose pressure she was applying to his slightly calloused hand was being returned. The sound that had awoken her rang out again, clearly coming from the potions master. It was then that she looked to his face to see that his eyes were open and staring straight ahead. She smiled sleepily. "You're awake." Severus turned to face her, but did not speak or return the friendly expression. His face seemed tense and Hermione began to worry. "Are you alright?" He attempted a smile as a reply, but could only manage a grimace. He took a sharp inhalation of breath before speaking in a hoarse and strained voice. "I've been better. If my memory is correct, it's quite serious. The pain is doing nothing to erase that memory." Hermione nodded understandingly and reached for the goblet Madam Pomfrey had spoken of earlier. "Drink this." She held it to his lips, placing her left hand firmly behind his head. After the first mouthful, Severus raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that I still have the full use of one of my arms, don't you?" But he allowed Hermione to continue pouring the faintly caustic liquid down his throat.

When the goblet's contents had emptied and the strain in his features had lessened, he sighed his thanks in an already drowsy voice. "I'm just glad that you're okay." Severus lazily raised an eyebrow once more. "Okay is not the word I would use." Hermione laughed quietly, locking her brown eyes with his black ones. Silence fell between them for a moment as Hermione remembered everything that had passed through her mind in the last month. "I love you." The words she spoke were little more than a whisper, but from the way he tightened his grip upon her fingers before his eyes drifted to a close, she knew that Severus had heard.

The following morning Severus' eyes snapped open upon hearing the unmistakable sound of Madam Pomfrey bustling beside his bed. The pain in his arm was dull and throbbing, nothing compared to the stabbing agony he'd endured during the night while trying not to wake Hermione. "Ah Severus, good morning." He scowled and replied in a monotone. "I wouldn't label it as such." The matron laughed exasperatedly. "Now, now Professor. You should try to sound a little more grateful. Does the arm still hurt?" The scowl deepened and the potions master's voice dripped with sarcasm as he said in response, "Not in the slightest." Madam Pomfrey chuckled once more and handed Severus another goblet. "This will help a little. You'll need to continue taking that potion everyday for the next little while to keep the pain at bay."

There was a moment's silence as he gulped down the steaming liquid. Madam Pomfrey then busied herself with the changing of Severus' bandages, and he tilted his head to the still sleeping Hermione curled upon the armchair beside him. Her hand rested on the sheet beside his own. He did not reach forward to hold it. He was not one for public displays of affection of any description, but it was not merely Madan Pomfrey's presence that held him back. With uncomfortable thoughts running through the back of his mind, he continued to stare at the dozing young woman long after the matron had finished tending to him. It wasn't a great amount of time before the sights of a very light smile upon her relaxed face and the rise and fall of her chest unwrinkled the frown upon his forehead a little. But his eyes remained clouded. So engrossed in his contemplation of Hermione's features and his own darker thoughts was he, that Severus did not see or hear the approach of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, the picture of innocence one paints as they sleep." Severus attempted to conceal the surprise these unexpected words caused as he greeted the headmaster tersely. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Why so grim, Severus? You're alive, despite your very best efforts to achieve otherwise. From what I can gather, you've managed to make a significant dent in the population of remaining Deatheaters. And yesterday you returned to a genuinely moving reception from a person who truly cares about your wellbeing. What is there not to be happy about?" After a few moments of silence the headmaster realised that Snape was pretending not to have heard him. "Severus, I know you well enough to have my suspicions about what you're considering. And if I was deluded enough to think I had any influence over you, I'd advise strongly against it." Another pause before Snape unexpectedly replied. "You're right." Dumbledore almost did a double take at such an odd response from the man with whom he always seemed in disagreement. "Am I?" The potions master's lips almost curved into a smirk as he continued. "You don't have any influence over me." The older man laughed despite himself, and Hermione shifted lazily upon the armchair as though on the verge of waking up. Dumbledore's voice became softer. "But seriously, please don't do anything without first thinking long and hard about the consequences. For everybody, especially you." Once again, Snape did not say anything in reply. Returning to his regular volume, Dumbledore said in a business-like manner, "Having said that, I must really tend to something else. Good day, Severus." Snape watched the retreating back of the man who caused so much needless trouble in his life, brow furrowed.

Beside him, Hermione shifted once more and her eyes opened as she yawned into consciousness. Massaging her neck, she smiled and took his hand in hers once again. He did not pull away, but the lines in his forehead deepened slightly. "What is it? Does your arm hurt?" Snape's features softened a little at the sight of her worried eyes. "It's nothing I can't deal with." There were some seconds of silence as the young witch gazed at him with unfettered fondness and he avoided her eyes because of the wave of guilt they caused to rise up.

"Hermione, you should return to my quarters and go to bed. You can hardly have had a restful sleep, sitting there." Hermione moved her hand to tenderly feel Snape's forehead and tuck a few more loose strands away before speaking. "Actually, I slept wonderfully. So much better than I have been for the last little while, for obvious reasons. Also, we have a fair amount of lost time to catch up on." She grinned slyly, but his now gaunt face did not mirror hers as it usually did.

He sighed deeply, preparing himself. If there was one thing that being a double agent had taught him, it was that putting off something unpleasant did nobody any favours. "There's something I must speak to you about, Hermione. And I need you to realise that I think only of your wellbeing in everything I do, including this. In the rare moments of rest and solitude experienced while away, especially after receiving your letter, I thought extensively about our... situation. And the damage it has been and will inevitably cause for you. A woman like you deserves nothing but the best, from every aspect of life. In pursuing a relationship with you, I've been so selfish. So incredibly selfish. I've thought only of my own happiness, the happiness you bring me. But it is time for such self-centeredness to cease. You may not yet realise it, or perhaps it's beginning to become clear, but I am not a man with whom it is a good idea to attach yourself. I am old and weary. And I am broken. I am not the whole young man, filled with the hope and high expectation for life, that you should be with. I know that if we continued with this, you'd come to regret it in time. If you stay with me you will not be able to live the full life that should lie before you."

Severus said all of this in a very measured and pained voice. And as Hermione had listened, tears formed in her eyes but none fell into her lap. Her voice shook slightly when she began speaking, following a ringing silence. "I know you will hate me for saying this, but sometimes you are so similar to Harry." Severus blinked confusedly at her. "He would always give Ron and I stern speeches, about how we should leave him in any particular dangerous moment and protect ourselves. Of course, we never paid any attention." Her companion opened his mouth to speak but she cut across him. "You're probably surprised that I'm not more upset, but to be honest, I did expect something like this. Look, we both know what it is that we have. And I understand that you believe you're acting in my best interests, and I'm willing to go along with it until you realise that you're not." She smiled sadly at him. "Hermione... I..."

But once again, she cut across him. "You know, I think I might go back to your quarters. I have a lot of revision to catch up on. Only four weeks until the final exams! I'll drop by later to see how everything is going." And with that, she stood and walked calmly from the hospital wing, pausing only to wipe her wet eyes with the back of her hand.

…

Here's another chapter. I think I'm fairly happy with it. Severus can be so bothersome sometimes, can't he? But don't worry, I'm sure Hermione isn't going to give up too easily. ;)


	20. Good Company

**Chapter 20 - Good Company**

For Hermione, the following month passed in a whirl of revision and waiting. Waiting for Severus to crack. After their discussion in the Hospital Wing, she had continued to inhabit his quarters, and he had continued as her academic mentor. True to her word, she had gone along with his proposal of discontinuing their romantic relationship. But she was doing all that she could to tempt Severus into letting his guard down. She would parade around each morning in nightgowns that sat halfway up her thighs, nonchalantly brush against his shoulder as they passed one another and tuck her unruly hair behind her ear in that way she knew he loved, whenever she felt his eyes upon her face. But, through all of this, he remained resolute in his careful avoidance of intimacy.

And so, the NEWT exams came and went, providing Hermione with a welcome distraction from her frustration. Despite the disruption of the preceding months, she made her way through the challenging questions with little difficulty. Before long, the seventh years in other areas of the castle, particularly the females, were obsessively contemplating the imminent approach of their graduation feast and ball.

One Wednesday evening found the pair sitting in silence, Severus marking 6th year papers and Hermione reading through one of her many accumulated potions text books. Before long, the sounds of his quill moving across the parchment ceased, and she knew that he was watching her. She pouted her lips a little and began twirling her hair around her index finger. "You do realise that the exams are over, don't you? There is really no necessity to continue revising." His voice rang out across the silent room. Hermione looked up briefly and gave him a contemptuous glance before returning to her book.

A few more moments passed before she again looked up and opened her mouth. "Are you planning on attending the graduation ball on Friday?" He considered her for a moment before replying. "I am afraid so. The headmaster is forcing me to, as head of Slytherin. I imagine you have a fun-filled evening of reading before the fire on Friday...?" Hermione didn't smile, but tried to speak casually as she answered. "Actually, I've been thinking about going along. My time at Hogwarts has defined my character in more depth than any other experience of my life. And I feel as though I should commemorate it. Plus, it's probably time that I began to branch out a little, don't you think? I mean, when this year is over there isn't going to be much point in staying here." Severus did not reply, but merely held contact with her eyes for a few seconds longer than necessary before returning to his marking.

Two evenings later found Hermione standing before the bathroom mirror in Severus' quarters. Her hair was, for once, sleek and shiny, her lips were bright red and an emerald green floor length gown hung upon her shoulders. Its silken material clung to her figure in all the right places and dipped down to her lower back. Severus had already left for the great hall without a word, and as Hermione slid her feet into her black heels and stepped out into the dungeon corridor, she was surprised at how calm she was feeling. At last, she felt ready to face the outside world and all who inhabited it. Before long, she was facing the vast great hall doors, her hand resting upon the engraved wood. The voices from inside carried their owners' excitement into the entrance hall. She felt the flutter of her heart increase as she exerted pressure upon the doors and stepped through.

Making her way quickly to the Gryffindor table she felt many pairs of eyes following her movement, their accompanying mouths dropping open. Upon reaching the table, she hurriedly settled herself between Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. Looking up and down she saw not only seventh years, but also many of their siblings and family members. Ginny was gaping at her. "Hermione!" She exclaimed the name of her friend loudly before throwing her arms around Hermione's shoulders. "You look beautiful!" Hermione grinned sheepishly, glanced at Neville who grinned back and turned back to Ginny. "Thanks Gin, so do you!" Both girls had the beginnings of tears in their eyes when another female voice joined the conversation. "Its so wonderful to see you again, Hermione. We've all missed you." It was Molly Weasley. "Thankyou, Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry for my extended absence." Her cheeks became a little red. "Don't mention it, dear. We of all people should understand. In fact, Ginny and I were initially considering not attending this evening, but I think Ron and Harry would have wanted us to share in the celebration, even if they can't be here themselves."

Hermione nodded, smiling warmly and wiping a single tear from her cheek (inwardly grateful that she had placed a waterproof charm upon her make-up). She glanced very briefly towards the staff table, spotting Severus staring in her direction. His brow was furrowed and he was drinking deeply from his goblet of elf-made wine. Hermione looked back to the smiling faces of the friends that she hadn't realised she was missing so much just as Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"My friends. I will not speak for long, as I know you are all anxious for your own conversations with those you have not seen for some time. However, indulge me for one moment as I say this. I could not be more proud of each and every person in this room, particularly those who have recently completed their NEWT examinations. You have made it through seven years of sometimes gruelling education, and we at Hogwarts will be most sad to see you go. But, at the same time, we look forward with great anticipation to seeing you spread your wings and flourish in the outside world. Congratulations. And finally, before we become too enraptured by the delicious food that is soon to appear before us, I would like to take this moment to remember two of the bravest individuals to ever pass through the doors of this castle, and as a result, cannot be here tonight. It is because of their sacrifice that the rest of us can come together and celebrate. Please join me in making a toast to the immortal memories of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Hermione grasped the golden goblet sitting upon the table before her, now filled with wine, raised it to the head table and said, "To the immortal memories of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

When all surrounding her had returned their own glasses to the table, the food appeared, and they began to feast. She could not remember a time when she had enjoyed herself more, catching up upon all that had been happening in the world while she had been locked away. She reminisced about fond memories of Harry and Ron with those sitting around her, all the while eating ravenously and drinking joyously from her goblet, which seemed to refill itself every time it came close to emptiness. And if she had chanced another look in his direction, she would have seen Severus' cheeks becoming more drunkenly flushed and his stares toward her face becoming more blatantly full of desire.

…

It's been a while, hasn't it? To be honest, I completely forgot about this story until fairly recently. My life has been quite hectic. But I'm hoping that the following chapter will be finished very soon. I wonder what will happen, hmm? Feel free to review. :)


	21. You Take My Breath Away

**Chapter 21 - You Take My Breath Away**

Following the feast, everybody in the great hall rose to their feet as Dumbledore vanished the house tables with a wave of his wand. Before long, the celebration was well underway with live music, dancing and drinking. Hermione stood by the edge of the dance floor, laughing softly at some of the more raucous movers.

Without warning she heard a soft and slightly slurred voice right beside her, its owner's breath tickling her ear. "Don't think that I don't know what you're trying to do, Miss Granger." It was Severus. Without looking at him, Hermione replied as nonchalantly as she could, though her skin had erupted in goosebumps. "I'm surprised you're still here _Professor_. Surely, your duties as head of Slytherin have all been attended to. You'd better hurry off to bed." He placed his hand lightly on the bare skin of her lower back. Hermione did not have the power to stop him. "The green is a little overkill, isn't it? You could have tried for some subtlety in your quest to manipulate me."

His calloused fingers began to play across her soft skin, dipping slightly below the silken material of the dress. A jerk in her lower abdomen brought Hermione back to reality. She grabbed his forearm firmly, placing it definitively away from her body and looking directly into his eyes, their pupils a little dilated. "Well, it is obviously working, isn't it?" He sidled a little closer and sighed deeply as in times of old. "This has been driving me mad. I need to hold you again, if only for tonight. Dance with me." It was not a question, and his authoritative tone tempted Hermione to forego all decorum and take advantage of his drunkenness. But she could not fall, not yet. She murmured, "You know why we can't do that, Severus. And if all you can offer me is tonight, then I don't think you know what it is that I've been waiting for." With that, she walked over to her friends on the dance floor, leaving him standing alone, swaying slightly.

Hours later and well past midnight, the revelry had not ceased. Severus had disappeared from the great hall long ago and Hermione, finally tiring of celebrating, found herself treading the moonlit Hogwarts hallways. Her emerald green dress floated in her wake as her heeled feet clicked across the stone floor. Very slightly inebriated, her mind was racing with the encounter she and Severus had shared earlier. What could have it possibly meant? Was it merely alcohol-fuelled desire or the unresolved emotions of a man still in love?

She passed a doorway opening out into one of the many castle courtyards and noticed something a little odd. A hunched figure sitting on an ornate stone bench. She could not see the individual's face, and though it was dark, she immediately knew who it was. And though it looked as if he wanted to be alone, she could not help her feet from walking towards Severus Snape. He did not look up as she settled beside him and gave a start as she spoke in a quiet voice. "Trying to sober up a little, Professor?" He quickly straightened his back and feebly attempted to arrange his face into an expression of self-assurance, before allowing it to crumple into shallow lines of discontent once more. "Oh... It's you."

His black tie was hanging limply around his neck and the top three buttons of his collared shirt were open, revealing the sparse dark hairs upon his upper chest. "I'm sorry, by the way. For what I did back there. I should not have forced you into such a situation." Just as she was about to give another sarcastic response, Hermione quickly changed tactics. She placed her hand hesitantly on top of Severus', her fingers trembling a little.

"What are we doing here? Seriously. We need to move past this and return to what is right. And I know that you haven't forgotten what is right, Severus." He locked his slightly bloodshot eyes with hers and gripped the hand atop his tightly. "You should get away while you can, Hermione. You deserve so much more. I realised that again while I was watching you with your friends tonight." Hermione sighed and grasped the side of his face gently, with her thumb moving back and forth against his stubbled cheek. "The problem is, I think that I'm too far in to get back out. I'm caught in this web and I'd be surprised if I'm ever going to be able to remove myself. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." And just before their lips came together after so much time apart, Severus whispered a question, his words still a little slurred. "How could you possibly think that I wouldn't like it?"

It wasn't long before the pair was stumbling over the threshold of Severus' quarters, the owner of each limb within the tangle quite indistinguishable. As they moved towards the bedroom, losing garments as they went, Hermione's now bare feet lifted from the cold dungeon floor. She wrapped her legs around Severus' waist and he carried her to the bed, placing her tenderly within the folds of its blankets.

He stood for a moment, merely staring at her. She was looking back with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, propping herself up on her elbows. Hermione was now down to her underwear, also made of silk with a lace trim, and in the darkest shade of black. It contrasted starkly against her porcelain skin, framing her figure beautifully. And Severus had never seen anything so seductive. After stepping out of his trousers, he lowered himself slowly onto the bed, enveloping her in his arms and whispering into her ear. "Despite evidence to the contrary, I do possess the ability to learn from past errors. So before this becomes any more compromising for either of this, I must ask you... Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?"

In response she kissed his neck, just below his ear, passed her left hand behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra. The pair lay there for many minutes, merely holding onto one another with all their might, relishing in the feeling of skin against skin. Hermione, after so much time, was finally where she wanted to be. And Severus, despite his earlier reservations, couldn't stop himself from smiling into her hair, which had lost some of its sleekness and was returning to its natural state. He hooked his thumbs under the top of her panties and slid them slowly down her shapely legs, before raising his hips so that she could do the same. He placed a hand on her inner thigh with a feather-light touch as she grasped his chest. Hermione shivered as he moved his hand higher at an achingly slow pace.

"Mmm, Severus. Please. Just... I don't know how much more I can take." And with that, he moved so that he was lying over her. He locked his eyes with hers once more and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Hermione." She smiled widely and mirrored his actions, also tucking an errant black strand away. "I love you. And I've missed you." Then, with a tenderness that a year earlier she would never have believed possible from the potions master, he positioned himself and moved forward.

…

Well that was certainly a lot of fun to write. I'm not sure how well it turned out, but I hope it's alright. I did consider going further and into deeper detail with that last encounter, but to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm capable of writing something like that without having it dissolve into trash. And I think they deserve a little privacy! I hope anybody still reading enjoyed the chapter. :)


End file.
